The Keeper
by Nuuhtella
Summary: Alicia Spinnet has a crush and she's pretty sure that he likes her back. At least until a new girl comes in and steals the spotlight.


Challenges

The Random and Crazy Competition (HPFC) - 612. Alicia Spinnet

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Alicia Spinnet & 7\. "Over my dead body."

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge (HPFC) - Girl's Gryffindor Uniform & Cloak: Write about a minor Gryffindor female. (Alicia Spinnet)

HPFC Royalty Competition - 500-1,000w & Prompt 5. Oliver/Katie

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 27. Alastor: Write about a rivalry or feud. (Immortals)

 **Word Count:** 960

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled the grass beneath Alicia's feet. The sun shone brightly overhead with hardly a cloud in the sky. She stood on the quidditch pitch with her teammates – new and old – happy that Oliver Wood had kept her on the team. This was his first year being captain but her second year of being on the same team as him. Angelina had been kept on also which was great as the two of them were such good friends. The two beaters, Fred and George Weasley, had also been kept on which was no surprise to anyone. In fact the only new addition was Katie Bell, a second year who had proved to be a fantastic find. They still hadn't found a seeker which was slightly worrying but Oliver was extremely picky when it came to his perfect team. As it neared lunch time Oliver suggested that they head back to the castle. He led the way into the changing rooms and began to pull off his quidditch robes.

Alicia couldn't help but stare at him – he was a vision. For the past year she had harboured a huge crush on Oliver Wood. With his rustic good looks, his luscious brown hair, and his beautiful dark eyes it was no wonder that she only had eyes for him. He seemed to be oblivious to her feelings but Alicia had decided that this would change this year. Finally she would tell Oliver how she felt. Even though he was two years older than her Alicia was hopeful that he would feel the same way. For instance he had always smiled at her when they walked past one another in the hallway _and_ he had helped her fasten her quidditch robes more than once. If he didn't like her he definitely wouldn't do either of those things. Occasionally Alicia would notice him staring at her and it just confirmed her original thoughts. Now all she had to do was ask him to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with her before anybody else did.

"Alright team," said Oliver. "I want you to get to know each other well over lunch. For the next year you will eat, sleep, and train together. Get used to it."

"Yes sir!" Fred and George called in unison with a mock salute.

They walked up to the castle together and Alicia tried her hardest to sit next to Oliver at lunch but was beaten by the new girl, Katie. She decided that she didn't mind, to cut the younger girl some slack. That was until Alicia saw how she threw herself at Oliver! How dare she! As if Oliver would ever look at a second year. _No,_ Alicia thought to herself. _I'm not threatened. He would never give her the time of day anyway. She's just a second year. And, to be fair, it's not like Katie knows how I feel about him. I'm sure if she did then she'd back off. Perhaps I'll tell her. Yes, that should work._

"Alicia, try some of this pie," Oliver called.

She took the plate from him and ate a bite. "Delicious, but still not as good as my mother's."

"You say that every time," said Oliver, winking at her.

"Well it's true!"

Oliver laughed. "Alright, I believe you."

Alicia smiled back at him. She had wanted to continue the conversation but he had turned to talk to one of his fifth year friends. As Alicia turned back to join in the conversation with the rest of the team she noticed Katie glaring at her. _Yeah sweetie,_ that's _how quickly I can take him from you._ Alicia smirked, happy to have put Katie back in her place.

"Oh, Oliver," Katie called while looking Alicia straight in the eye.

"Yes, Katie?"

"I was wondering whether you would mind giving me a few _personal_ practice sessions. I just want to make sure that I'm at my best for our first game. Since it's my first year on the team."

She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Sure," said Oliver enthusiastically. "I'm glad that you're taking your duties so seriously. The rest of you might take note."

"We take _all_ our duties very seriously, Oliver," said George.

"Yeah, don't worry!" said Fred with a wink.

Katie giggled and engaged Oliver in conversation once again. Alicia stared at them. Outwardly she was calm but on the inside she was screaming. Katie threw her head back and laughed while laying her hand on his arm. It was the last straw for Alicia when Katie turned and looked her directly in the eyes, declaring her unsaid victory.

 _Over. My. Dead. Body._

~P~

The sun was shining brightly on the beautiful summer's day. Alicia was lying on the edge of the lake with her friends, soaking in the rays. They were still euphoric after winning the quidditch cup and enjoyed the relaxing day with all of their exams behind them. Soon it would be the end of the school year and they wouldn't be the same team again.

"Hey, Alicia," said Katie.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we both had our huge crushes on Oliver?"

"Oh my gosh," said Alicia, giggling. "I hated you!"

"I hated you too!"

"Glad we got over _that."_

"Me too. I honestly have no idea what I saw in him."

"It was his good looks," said Angelina. "It just goes to show that you two are shallow and me, well, I have a bit more _substance_ to me."

Alicia and Katie looked at each other. At the exact same moment they both began to tickle Angelina and she writhed on the ground. Alicia looked at her two friends and was glad for not the first time that a boy had not torn them apart.


End file.
